The World Wide Web is anyones playground
by Jenova-chan
Summary: In which Itsuki discovers the ammount of fan-pictures and fanfics there are about him and his lover, and in which Kyon decides to never access to the internet again.


Hello everybody! This is my first (hopefully not last) fanfic in the Haruhi Suzumyia genre, and I don't quite know if the characters are a bit OC...my guess is that they are, so be aware! This...scene, it's not even qualified to be called a plot, just came over me...it had to be written and I wanted to contribute to the growing base of Itsuki/Kyon fanfics! So, have fun reading!

_'Kyon's thoughts' _"Usual speech"

**Disclaimer:**I don't own squat!

* * *

The rattling sound of typing on a keyboard pulled the young, dark brown haired man out of his sleep. He propped himself up on his elbows, his eyes searching for his partner that _should _be there somewhere, in bed right beside him. But alas, his still groggy mind concluded, the person he was looking for was not.

"Kyon? Did I wake you?" A voice to his right asked gently.

He turned his bare upper body towards the sound, and had to shield his eyes with his hand to keep the rays of sunlight that filtered through the thin curtains from blinding him. Once he got used to the light, he blearily glared at the smiling young male in front of him. "Yeah…you did actually." He frowned at the computer that was on behind him. "What are you doing?"

Itsuki Koizumi chuckled at the sight of the sleepy and slightly confused Kyon, trying to untangle the sheets to be able to sit up fully. "I was just checking up on a rumor I've heard for some time. It seems that we have quite a fan club." He picked up the laptop and sat down next to the human.

Kyon stopped his fight against the bed linen momentarily to look at the screen. "What are you babbling about? And why have you made a website about us?! Erase the damned thing!" He barked, not really in the mood to deal with his, obviously very amused, boyfriend this early in the morning. He continued to try to unbind his legs from the evil white sheets from hell, at the same time as he tried to keep his eyes on the screen.

The Esper smiled serenely. "I haven't made it Kyon. It was merely there and I found it that's all. You wouldn't believe what else I've found." He clicked on a link, getting to another website. "Take a look."

Kyon's curiosity was involuntarily piqued as he leaned closer to get a good look on whatever it was that Itsuki thought was so funny. He immediately regretted it. "WHAT THE-?!"

At this, Koizumi laughed whole-heartedly. "It's like I said. A fan club. They seem to have …fairly creative imaginations, don't you think?" He put the laptop on the bed and started scrolling down, more and more pictures appearing.

"Itsuki! Stop that! What the hell are those…those _things _on us doing on the internet?! AND WHY THE HELL AM I TIED UP IN AT LEAST ONE OUT OF THREE?!" Kyon screeched, scrambling backwards in a clumsy attempt to get more space between him and the monstrous computer.

Indeed, what Itsuki had found was a fan-archive, apparently dedicated to himself and his lover. The huge amount of fan-fics and fan-made pictures made him wonder if this just wasn't one of Haruhi's weird ideas, and if it would go away before he could download all the pretty images of his Kyon. The Esper hummed happily as he began to save the files, not noticing the horrorstruck look on his boyfriends face.

"…Itsuki Koizumi…are you doing what I think you're doing?" Kyon asked, slowly crawling backwards to the other side of the double bed that belonged to the both of them. "If you are…and I really _really_ mean this Koizumi, you're not getting into my proximity for a very long time."

At this, the older man looked up to see his lover inching away from him, a slight blush over his cheeks and a mixture of humiliation and anger on his face. "Ah… but Kyon, don't you think they're pretty? Of course, some of them are rather…intimate, but there's nothing that I haven't already seen, don't you agree?" He looked at the screen again. "Hm, that's odd. Do you enjoy being tied up? It's something we haven't tried yet…"

"NO! I certainly don't! And don't you dare do it to me!" Kyon nearly screamed at him, furiously trying to think of something to say that would make Itsuki exit that page, erase all the files, forget it ever happened and go back to sleep. He didn't come up with anything. He blushed even harder when he saw all the comments about the pictures. Of course, Itsuki was bound to notice.

He chuckled lightly. "You haven't blushed that hard since our first date Kyon… you look cute. How can this, after three years together, make you become so flustered hm?" He stopped downloading for a moment, just to reach over and place a palm on Kyon's bare chest, tracing the well-known territory with long fingers. "After all, you've seen all of me, and I've seen all of you."

Despite the circumstances, Kyon's brain continued to work quickly and to his utter joy, he thought of something. His partner was of the jealous type. He could use that, and he knew for a fact that Itsuki had a weak spot for Kyon when he was…he was embarrassed to even think it but…when he was overly submissive. Good thing that he was a superb actor.

Swallowing his pride, he arched up against the wandering fingers, moaning softly as he did so. "I guess that's true. Now the whole world can see all of me too. We're on the internet after all…" He victoriously danced a little jig in his head as the fingers suddenly stopped.

"The whole world…see you…like I see you now." Itsuki said, more to himself than anyone else. He glanced on the screen, and indeed the more…mature files and fan-fics were quite revealing.

Sticking to his plan, Kyon shyly took Itsuki's hand, bringing it up to his mouth. "Yeah, that's what it is right? The World Wide Web, you know?" He let his tongue run over the somewhat trembling digits, smirking ever so slightly as he felt the muscles tense. "I'm not only yours now…I belong to the world."

SLAM!_ 'And there went a perfectly fine laptop…' _Kyon thought fleetingly, before he was pushed down into the mattress.

"You're not going to be anyone's but mine!" Itsuki growled, towering over him. "I don't want anyone to see you like this but me!" He claimed Kyon's lips forcefully, but not all too rough. He was careful after all, not wanting to hurt his lover in any way.

Kyon responded to the kiss, but set his lips on auto-pilot, as he continued to play his little game. _'Mmmhh…there's still one more thing to do…gotta' make him say it himself though.'_

Breaking the kiss, he looked up at the vaguely blushing Esper. "But…it's already out there you know…it's not going to go away just like that. I don't know _that_ about computers, and neither do you." He pressed his head back on the pillow, moaning and writhing underneath the faint touches from Itsuki's open shirt. _'C'mon, c'mon! Who do we know that can hack anything and everything in less than three seconds? I know you can put the pieces together Itsuki!'_

"I'll make Nagato fix it somehow. I won't quit until those things are officially erased and gone." Koizumi said, determination clear in his voice. He bent down to kiss him again.

'_Yes, high-score!' _"Thanks 'Tsuki." He rolled over so he was facing the opposite direction from his lover, and wrapped the cover around him. "I'll go back to sleep now. I suggest you join me." He didn't need to see Koizumi's face to know that the Esper was shocked. He felt the bed move as Itsuki crawled closer to him.

"We're not going to finish what we started? Kyon?" Itsuki sounded remarkably lost and confused, almost to the extent that Kyon seriously considered turning around again.

"Finish what Itsuki? It's-" He glanced up at the digital clock on the nightstand. "9.30 on a Sunday. If you're not going to sleep, you can wake me in an hour or so." He smiled devilishly at the stunning silence behind him. It was rare for him to win an argument like this (even though he _had _won a few) and usually, Itsuki's wandering fingers and his very persistent nature got the best of him, and he ended up doing things that shouldn't be mentioned right now. That was the only explanation he could think of that'd made him uke and Itsuki seme, and the only explanation he would allow himself to believe.

Itsuki contemplated the series of events that'd led him to be standing on all four on the double bed, his boyfriends back turned to him and _not _knowing what was going on. He decided to try once again. "Please?" Yes, it was a pathetic try. But more often than not, this would do the trick. Sadly, today was the exception of the rule, and Kyon's still-turned back was a fact. "Could I at least get under the covers?"

"I don't know. Can't you go look at the pictures of me that you downloaded, instead of sharing the same bed with the real me?" Kyon asked. It came out a slight bit more rude than he intended it to sound. Whatever, he was tired and he was a bit pissed off right now.

The Esper's eyes widened a fraction. He'd made a huge mistake this time it seemed. "I…I'm sorry Kyon if I hurt you, I really am. I didn't mean for it to go _that _far, I just didn't-"

"You didn't think, that's what you didn't do." Kyon shrugged his shoulders, his back still turned. He felt a bit mean now… "Get in then." He heard Itsuki sight miserably as the covers were lifted and a body placed itself just at _that _distance, where you weren't to close but still didn't know if you should go farther away. A hand carefully placed itself on his bare shoulder.

"I'm sorry. Don't be mad at me, I didn't mean for you to feel offended. Forgive me." The hand retreated, but to Itsuki's surprise Kyon followed, turning around to face him. "Kyon?"

Kyon sighted and admitted silently to himself that, yes, he was done being angry for now. He was just too tired to care right now, and besides, the kicked-puppy-look on his lovers face was unsettling to say the least. "I'm not going to be mad…yet. Maybe when I've gotten some more sleep. But for now, just shut up and stop looking like I punched you." He wiggled closer and closed his eyes. "So go to sleep now, will you?"

Itsuki smiled gratefully, even though Kyon couldn't see it. "Alright, I will darling." His arm made its way around Kyon's waist, gently pulling him closer. "Does this mean I am forgiven then?"

Kyon snuggled closer and was about to leave his senses completely at the mercy of dreamland, but he choose to reply anyway. "No, Itsuki _darling,_ it does not." And he went to sleep with a malicious smile on his lips.

* * *

Done, over and out! I just have to mention that after I searched for a while, I noticed thart Kyon's hands often find themselves tied up by his or Koizumis red tie... this needs to be further investigated!

Reviews are highly appreciated, even if this just is a oneshot.


End file.
